


Как Лешка и Кир кота мыли

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Слушай, - вдруг сказал Кир, и Лешка от неожиданности едва не кувыркнулся со стула. – Ты когда его мыл в последний раз? Он воняет.<br/>- С какой стати я его мыть должен? Пусть сам вылизывается, - возмутился Лешка. – Он только лапу лижет. Правую. Лентяй."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Лешка и Кир кота мыли

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: юмор

Делать было определенно нечего. Жарко и лениво. Открытое окно и покачивающиеся занавески старательно создавали иллюзию  ветерка, но свежее от этого не становилось. Лешка крутился на стуле – одним глазом завистливо поглядывал в монитор, где кто-то кого-то ел (из-за проклятущей жары весь аппетит отшибло!), другим – на пол. Там в одних трусах растянулся разомлевший Кир - дремал и одновременно сражался с Пухом.

Пух был четырехлетний красный мейн-кун, зверюга устрашающе огромная и (для такой погоды) устрашающе лохматая – во всяком случае, местами. Уж неизвестно, что стукнуло в тяжелую квадратную голову, но десятикилограммовая туша снова и снова норовила устроиться на Кировом животе, что грозило как минимум тепловым ударом. Оказавшись в очередной раз спихнутым, Пух не унывал. С высоким мелодичным мурлыканьем он обходил парня по кругу, время от времени трогая распростертое тело лапищей. А чтобы отвлечь внимание непокорной лежанки наверняка, Пух забирался на Кира весьма оригинально. Сначала котяра устраивал на парне длинный пушистый хвост. На морде при этом царило  совершенно невинное выражение, лишь украшенные кисточками уши задорно подергивались. Кир щекотки не боялся и продолжал спать.  Посчитав, что маневр удался, Пух водружал на Кира свой объемистый зад. Парень начинал морщиться и сердито бормотать. А кот тем временем принимался ерзать и, в конце концов, взгромождался на жертву всем своим немалым весом. Почувствовав, что окружающая среда стала на порядок горячее и тяжелее, Кир просыпался и с приглушенным матом сталкивал Пуха на пол. Пух выдавал пару примирительных трелей, три с половиной раза нализывал правую лапу, и все начиналось сначала.

\- Слушай, - вдруг сказал Кир, и Лешка от неожиданности едва не кувыркнулся со стула. – Ты когда его мыл в последний раз? Он воняет.

\- С какой стати я его мыть должен? Пусть сам вылизывается, - возмутился Лешка. – Он только лапу лижет. Правую. Лентяй.

\- Так когда?  

\- Нуууу, он еще котенком был, я на него бутылку подсолнечного масла опрокинул.

\- Угу. Кажется, пора повторить.

\- Еще бутылку опрокинуть?

\- Нет, помыть.

В другое время Лешка бы ответил: «Тебе воняет, ты и мой», но в эдакую жару всякий предлог соприкоснуться с водой выглядел слишком заманчивым.

 

Лешка выгреб из-под ванны белый пластмассовый тазик, в котором некогда полоскал Пуха-котенка, и задумчиво на него воззрился. Кир глянул через его плечо, оценил размеры тазика, затем смерил взглядом жаждущего человеческого внимания Пуха.

\- Знаешь, с той поры Пух… немного вырос.

С этим трудно было поспорить. Лешка убрал тазик, заткнул сливное отверстие пробкой и принялся набирать в ванну прохладную воду.

\- Иди сюда, кис-кис, - засюсюкал Кир.  

В круглых золотистых глазах  мелькнуло недоумение. Пух, видно, дивился непоследовательности этого двуногого народа: то ругают и толкаются, то вот сами зовут. Тем не менее, кот явно обрадовался и с веселым щебетом подбежал к коварному человеку.

Кир, крякнув, подхватил его на руки.

\- Стой, - сказал Лешка. – Ты что, в таком виде его собрался купать?

\- А чем тебе мой вид не нравится? – вкрадчиво спросил Кир. – Я слишком одет?

Лешка сглотнул. Сейчас бы кое-чем другим заняться, да уж раз решили кота купать, значит, надо купать. К тому же жара дурацкая…

\- Мне очень даже нравится, - заявил он. – Поэтому я хочу, что бы этот вид таким и оставался. Парни в красную полосочку меня не возбуждают.  

Строго говоря, Лешка не мог точно сказать, попытается ли мейн-кун пустить обидчиков на серпантин. Во время своего первого и единственного омовения Пух покорно сидел в тазу, разве что полыхал полными ужаса глазами и истошно вопил. А сейчас, кто знает…

\- У тебя есть брезентовые рукавицы и скафандр?

\- Нет.

\- Ну, на нет и суда нет, - оптимистично сказал Кир, забросил Пуха в ванну и залез следом.

\- Мне и тебя мыть? – поднял бровь Лешка.

Кир фыркнул.

Огромный кот покуда вел себя вполне прилично. С неописуемым выражением морды он стоял в воде, как-то неверяще поджимая то одну, то другую лапу. Толстый хвост постепенно намокал.

\- Смирный, - обрадовался Кир и включил душ.

Это был невероятный прыжок. Подмокшая рыжая бомба пронеслась над головой склонившегося над ванной Лешки и угрохотала по коридору, щедро разбрызгивая воду. Засим последовал глухой стук, с которым Пух обычно протискивался под диван. Зато Кир не удержался на ногах и неминуемо бы себе чего-нибудь повредил, если бы не Лешка. Так что вместо того, чтобы треснуться со всей дури, Кир относительно мягко распластался по эмалированному дну. Правда, слегка захлебнулся.

\- Вот скотина…  - выдавил он. – Сейчас я его…

Кир пытался отдышаться и часто облизывал нижнюю губу. По смуглой коже сбегали капли. Темная прядь  прилипла к щеке. Глаза блестели.

\- Ты слишком одет, - невпопад сказал Лешка, закрыл дверь и тоже залез в ванну.

 

Не без труда выбравшись из-под дивана,  Пух осторожно подкрался к ванной. Сел, склонил голову и вопросительно чирикнул.  Ему пришлось не раз подать голос, прежде чем из-за дверей ликующе ответили:

\- Прошляпил свой шанс? Вот и ходи немытым, чучело рыжее.

Но Пух знал, что люди бывают странные, и не обиделся. 

декабрь 2010


End file.
